hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Music Festival Fan
General Music Festival Fans are a type of classmate in High School Story made available in the June 2016 Summer update. They're a combination of Outdoor and Musician. In-Game Description These bohemians know that the best way to appreciate music is in the open air! Join Music Festival Fans as they brave the sun at the Bonnaroo main stage or set up camp by the Coachella fairgrounds! And remember, Instagramming the entire weekend is mandatory. Hangouts Music Festival Fan can be placed in Outdoor or Musician Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Music Festival Fan's pose is banging on a bongo drum. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 115 CpH * Level 2: 125 CpH * Level 3: 135 CpH * Level 4: 145 CpH * Level 5: 155 Cph * Level 6: 165 CpH * Level 7: 175 CpH * Level 8: 185 CpH * Level 9: 195 CpH * Level 10: 205 CpH Female * Level 1: 110 CpH * Level 2: 120 CpH * Level 3: 130 CpH * Level 4: 140 CpH * Level 5: 150 CpH * Level 6: 160 CpH * Level 7: 170 CpH * Level 8: 180 CpH * Level 9: 190 CpH * Level 10: 200 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Music Festival Fan. However, it must be noted that the female is more rare than the male, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Music Festival Fan is part Outdoor and Musician, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Music Festival Fan is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. It is possible to get the Music Festival Fan (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party an Rock Climber and Glee, since it will satisfy the need for a outdoor and musician clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Lengths For the female Music Festival Fan, the party's length is 16 hours and admission length is the same. For the male Music Festival Fan the party's length is 8 hours and admission length is the same. Combination List * Music Festival Fan + Music Festival Fan * Outdoor + Musician Other Combinations There are other combinations that can result in a Music Festival Fan but can also result in other classmate types as well. * Music Festival Fan + Outdoor * Equestrian + Band * Rock Climber + DJ * Scout + Hip Hop Rarity The rarity for a male Music Festival Fan is 1 stars or Common. The rarity for a female Music Festival Fan is 3 star or Rare. Prices The male Music Festival Fan can be purchased in the Store for 2,100 rings, while the female Music Festival Fan costs 240 rings. This simply indicates that the male Music Festival Fan is the rarer classmate because he costs more. When selling the Music Festival Fan, the male is worth 1,600 coins, while the female is worth 800 coins. Outfits Male MALE MUSIC FESTIVAL (LEVEL 1).png|Level 1 Outfit MALE MUSIC FESTIVAL (LEVEL 4).png|Level 4 Outfit MALE MUSIC FESTIVAL (LEVEL 7).png|Level 7 Outfit MALE MUSIC FESTIVAL (LEVEL 10).png|Level 10 Outfit Female FEMALE MUSIC FESTIVAL (LEVEL 1).png|Level 1 Outfit FEMALE MUSIC FESTIVAL (LEVEL 4).png|Level 4 Outfit FEMALE MUSIC FESTIVAL (LEVEL 7).png|Level 7 Outfit FEMALE MUSIC FESTIVAL (LEVEL 10).png|Level 10 Outfit Composed Of Music Festival Fans are a dual-type. Category:Classmate Types Category:Article stubs